Commence the Operation !
by TeenxFiction22
Summary: Otonashi has an Idea for a new Operation.. He and Hinata are on the same team.. what will happen ? ;)
1. Commence the operation !

"Hey! Wait up Otonashi!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turn around to find a smiling Hinata. I smile back at him. "Slept late again, Hinata?" He laughed awkwardly. "Maybe," I laugh. "Well, hurry up then. We don't want to be late to the meeting or Yuri will kill us!" I say as I grab his wrist and run to where the meeting was taking place. When we walk in we see that the meeting had already started. Yuri glared in our direction. "I see you finally decided to join us. Otonashi, Hinata. Have a seat." We nodded and sat on the couch. "So, as I was saying," Yuri said turning back to the projection screen. "We need to decide which operation to do. We could either do operation tornado, we could go down to the guild to gather more weapons and ammo, or we could do another infiltration," Yuri said looking at us. "Anyone have anyone particular choice?" I raised my hand slowly "Well, we could do operation tornado and the infiltration together," I said "We could have a team go infiltrate Angel's domain, or her dorm room, and girls demo performing while a different team blows away the meal tickets." Yuri thought for a minute "Good idea, Otonashi. We're going to do Otonashi's plan. Okay, I'll divide us into 2 groups. Then there will be the Girls Demo group." Yuri quickly made the list then passed it around so everyone could see what team they were on. My team, The Tornadoes, as Yuri named it, had Hinata, Oyama, and Shiina. The other team, The Spies, had Fujimaki, Matsushita, Takamatsu, Takeyama, Noda, and Yuri. Obviously, I was on the team that blew away the meal tickets. I sighed 'At least I have Hinata with me' I thought as I looked at him. He caught my eye and smiled sweetly at me. 'This is gonna be one hell of an operation.' I thought and smiled.


	2. The Concert !

I made my way to back stage with Oyama, Hinata, and Shiina. We were in charge of blowing away the meal tickets. "I wonder what songs they'll play at this concert." Oyama said smiling adorably. 'He seems so young.' I think smiling. "I'm just happy that we'll be getting our meal tickets!" Hinata said rubbing his stomach grinning. "This is so stupid." Shiina said while still balancing a broom on her finger. She had been balancing it for at least 2 hours. "The concert's about to begin." I say peeking out from behind to curtain to see the band barely walk on to the stage. "Hey We're Girls Dead Monster and we're here to rock!" Yui yelled grinning. The crowd cheered as we dimmed the lights and started the pink strobe lights up. They begun the concert playing crow song. The crowd cheered and sang along, the crazy super fans screamed and yelled compliments and their favorite band member's name. "Yui! We love you!" "Hisako! You're gorgeous!" These went on and on. After that song they decided to just jump to the highest point that would happen in the concert and play alchemy. As the song quickly reached its climax we quickly ran over to the huge fans to blow away the meal tickets. Right when we were about to turn on the fans Hinata ran over to me and smacked his lips into mine. I was so stunned that Oyama finally had to turn the fans on for me. After he did that we ran outside to gather some meal tickets. We collected enough to last us until the next time we did operation tornado. I walked awkwardly into the cafeteria sitting down quietly next to Hinata. I looked at him downing his beef Udon. 'W.. why did he kiss me? I've always loved Hinata.. I just didn't think he felt the same..' I thought as so many things rushed into head.


	3. Do you really love me?

"Hey Otonashi!" I hear Hinata yell from behind me. It was a the next day and everyone had calmed down and was heading down to the pricipal's office for a meeting.

"Hey Hinata." I say smiling as he jogged wearily towards me, his blue hair swaying along with his pace of running."

"Sorry Otonashi, I slept late. Crazy operation last night." Hinata said laughing. Oh, how I had always loved the way Hinata laughed.

"It's fine, well to me it is, Yuri, not so much." I say with a smile.

"Well yeah. She always getsupset when we're late. So lets hurry up." He said grabbing my wrist pulling me down the hallway into the office where everyone had seemingly just arrived.

"Okay, everyone's here," Yuri said getting up from her chair and walking infront of her desk. "Okay guys, we're all plently stocked up on meal tickets and" she pulled out a small flash drive. "We were able to retrieve some information from Angel's laptop." Yuri says smiling devilishly.

"What did you find?" Oyama asks innocently.

"We found all the techniques Angel uses and how they work. We also found how she creates them. She uses a program called Angel Player. So, it would seem she's not some kind of mighty Angel sent from God himself." Yuri said looking up as if a thought had just occured to her.

"Are you going to explain precisely how she makes the techniques or how they work?" Takamatsu asks straightening his glasses.  
Yuri clears her throat "Well, it's quite simple actually. She basically just creates new abilities and presses 'activate' and she can use the new ability. She can also make adjustments to previously made abilities, like add on to them or change them to make them easier to use or just more beneficial for the current moment. I'll explain all the abilities and techniques later when I've had more time to examine each one." Yuri says "For now you're all free to do what you want. Meeting adjurned."  
Everyone began shuffling out of the classroom to go do whatever they wanted to do. Yui decided she would hold a Girls Dead Monster practice session, so her, Hisako, Sekine, and Irie all went to practice. TK danced around and decided he was going to go sleep or something.

"Hey Otonashi!" TK called as he mookwalked away "Feel the beat bro!" He shouted and did a back flip down some stairs and out of sight. 'That guy must be on some hardcore drugs' I think and shrug it off.

"Otonashiii!" I hear someone call as they jump on my back making me lose my balance and we topple to the floor.

"Hi Hinata" I groan wearily. "What're you doing? Jeez almost broke my back." Hinata smiles.

"Whatever, man. So what's up? What do you wanna do Otonashi?"

"I don't really care, but there's something I have to ask you, so come on." I say and grab his hand and lead him to my room. We get in and he sits on the desk beside my dresser. I sit down on my bed awkwardly.

"So, what is it, Otonashi?" Hinata says trying to sound casual, but I can hear the strain and scaredness in his voice.

"Well, uhm, Hinata? Do you remember yesterday when we did the operation?"

"Yes, it was only yesterday, Otonashi."  
I nod "Do you remember how right before we turned the fans on..you kissed me?" I say looking down.

"U.. uhm.. I.. It was just a rush of uhm.." Hinata says stuttering as tears began to well in his eyes. I jump up and run over to him and thrown my arms around him.

"Please don't cry Hinata. I didnt mean for it to upset. I just didn't know why you did it. In all honesty, Hinata. I love you more than anything." I say as tears start to well up in my eyes as well. Hinata looks at me in the eyes.

"Really, Otonashi? Do you really love me like you say you do?" He says with relief and also eagerness in his eyes.

"Yes, Hinata. For a long time, I just couldn't tell you. I was too scared. Too scared that you'd reject me and it would become awkward between us. If I lost you my world would crumble and every part of me would ache with pain. I just couldn't take the chance" I say with a tear rolling down my cheek.

"It's alright Otonashi," Hinata says smiling softly. "I love you too, more than anything in the world. You're my first priority." He says leaning closer to me. I lean in too and our lips meet. Embracing each other as if they were lost lovers that had finally been reunited and we're having a moment of pure happiness, security, and love. Our lips moved in rhythem with the other's. I suddenly felt Hinata's tongue run against my lower lip asking for entrance into my mouth. I quickly agreed and soon our tongues were exploring each other and entwining beautifully. I groaned softly as our tongues rubbed against each other. We then broke apart gasping for air.

"Otonashi?" Hinata said panting but smiling at the same time.

"Yes?" I said doing the same.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked smiling all sexy like.

"Of course" I say returning a sexy grin as I leaned in to kiss him again.


	4. Oh, Hinata3

The next day I woke up to a soft knock on my door. I checked my clock. It was only 5:34 am. "Who is it?" I groaned groggily.

"I.. it's me, Hinata." I hear Hinata's quiet voice whisper from behind the door. I jump up and open the door to Hinata. He looked nervous and was blushing.

"H.. Hinata." I say. "You wanna come in?"

Hinata's eyes lit up. "Yes." He says happily. We both sit down on the bed.

"Is there something wrong, Hinata?" I ask in a hushed voice. I was praying that he wouldn't say he was breaking up with me or didn't mean to ask me out or something. I felt like I was going to burst.

"O.. Otonashi.. I.. I.. We're dating right?" He finally blurts out suddenly. I must have looked stunned or something because he sat back down and added "I.. I just really really love you, Otonashi. and I wanted to make sure that you loved me too, and also to ensure that you want to be my boyfriend." He sounded tired. As if he's been up all night thinking about this. Instead of give him some long answer I simply just turned his face towards mine and gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry Hinata. I love you so much, it's not even funny. Don't ever doubt that I want to be in this relationship with you." I say smiling. Hinata smiled as a sense of relief flooded through him.

"I love you, Otonashi. I'm so glad that you're mine." He says as he leans in to kiss me. I kiss him as his arms wrap around my waist and pulls me on top of him. I suddenly push my tongue into Hinata's mouth. I feel him grin as he puts his own tongue into my mouth.

Hinata suddenly flips me under him. He kisses my neck and undoes my shirt. I feel his hands on my stomach. I moan softly at his touch.

"Oh my god, Hinata-" I moan as Hinata kisses down my neck to my chest and stomach. I moan a little louder and clutch the sheets. 'Damn, this feels good.' I think. 'Hinata really knows what he's doing.'

"Otonashi?" Hinata asks quietly.

"Yes?" I say looking down at him. He looks kind of awkward. It's cute.

"Do you.. want to go any further?" He says as his cheeks turn a shade of red. I laugh, I would do anything with Hinata.

"I'll do whatever you want to do, my love." I say and lean in and kiss his cheek. "Do what you want." I say winking at him.

Right when Hinata began to unbutton my pants, a loud knock came at the door.

"OTONASHI! GET UP! THERE'S AN EMERGENCY MEETING NOW~!"

This startled both Hinata and I. I sighed and looked at Hinata.

"Well, we can't miss the meeting." Hinata looked disappointed.

"Hey," I say tilting his chin making him look towards me. "We'll continue this later." I say and give him a quick kiss.

"Get dressed." Hinata says winking at me and throwing me my shirt.

We both get ready and head to the meeting. 'I wonder what happened.' I think. It's probably nothing too big. I think casually.

I was wrong.


	5. The emergency meeting!

Me and Hinata ran out of my room and to the meeting. When we got there everyone looked stressed out. 'What's going on?' I thought. Yuri looked at me.

"Otonashi, Hinata. Something's happened. You better listen up." She said. You could see a glint of worry in her eyes but her voice never quivered or cracked the whole time while she explained what had happened. "It seems there's a new enemy. Ever since Kanade has been on our side, I guess this world is fighting back against us as well. A new enemy has spawned. Even more vicious and cruel than Kanade ever was." Yurippe said seriously. "There's 2 of them. We assume that they're brothers. They looks similar enough to be twins. They contacted us saying that we could either accept them as this world's new leader, or we could deny it and start war. We have denied." Yurippe said, her bangs over her face.

"This could be serious, lots of damage could be done, many of us hurt, this world that we've worked so hard to conquer could be taken over by some newbies that just arrived thinking that they're big shots or something." Yurippe growled so angrily that I was literally shaking. "We'll be taking part of this war, and we **will **not lose. I'm the leader of this battle front and I'll make sure we succeed!" Yurippe yelled.

Everyone looked at her with astonishment. Yurippe was always one to go to extremes and yell and often give us minor injuries, but she had never gotten so angry and passionate about a battle. But this battle was going to be hell. I could just tell by the way she described it. and These boys, whoever they are, why do they feel the need to take over our world? All the thoughts were filling my head like a huge conversation between hundreds of people. I squeezed my eyes shut. 'This can't be happening. E..everything was fine just a second ago...' I think. My heart was thumping loudly through my chest.

"Otonashi?" I hear Hinata say as he shook me. I looked at him.

"Sorry, I was just having trouble taking it all in." I say taking a deep breath. "This is going to be a bloody battle.." I mumble.

When we got out of the meeting Hinata and I went back to my room. We both sat on the bed. Hinata looked at me, "Are you okay?" He asked, I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Y..yeah. Just a bit worried about this battle, I have a bad feeling about it." right after I finished my sentence I felt Hinata wrap his arms around my waist.

"I'll protect you, Otonashi." He said kissing my neck. I shivered. Hinata continued to plant hot, wet kissed down my neck. He started undoing my shirt.

"H..Hinata." I moaned at his touch. "Y..You're so good." I panted, grinning down at him.

Hinata winked at me, "I'm gonna make you feel great, Otonashi." He said running his hands up and down my chest.

'Damn,' I thought, my back arching. 'He's so damn sexy.' I though moaning as Hinata started licking up and down all over my chest and stomach. I clenched the sheets. Hinata took off his own shirt and rubbed our chests together.

"How does it feel?" He asked smiling seductively. I groan and wrap my legs around him. I grind my hips against him and moan loudly with pleasure. Hinata moans and wraps his arms around me, grinding back. Hinata was grinding so greatly I got hard real quick. I guess Hinata felt it because he looked down a grinned widely. "Damn," he said unwrapping his arms and leaning down to where you could see my erection rising up. He massaged it with his hand. "You're pretty big, Otonashi." He said biting his lip.

"Shit!" I said. "I..it's so good." I groaned as he kept massaging. I sat up and kissed him, forcing my tongue in his mouth. "I love you," I moaned into his mouth.

We finally broke apart, "Hinata.. I'm sorry.. But can we not have sex? At least.. no tonight?" I asked blushing.

Hinata smiled. "Yeah, it's fine, Otonashi." He said and kissed me. "Anything for you, lets just sleep now, okay?" He said wrapping his arms around me, snuggling me to death.

"Okay." I say cuddling with Him. "I love you, Good night, Hinata."

"Night," He said and kissed my cheek. I shivered, 'shit, He makes me melt.' I thought and swore under my breath.


	6. Preparing for battle

The next morning was a blur. Filled with weapons, arguments, and battle plans. My head was spinning from all the confusion and planning. By the time we'd reached an agreement, I was so tired I could hardly walk.

"Hey, Otonashi, you doing alright, man?" Hinata asked me, raising a brow to my sudden lack of energy.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I just didn't get much sleep last night is all." I replied, leaning against a nearby wall.

The blue haired boy grinned, leaning up against me, his damp lips grazing across my sensitive earlobe. "Did I excite you so much you couldn't sleep?" He purred into my quivering ear, making chills race up and down my spine.

"Dammit," I grumbled under my breath, averting my gaze. 'I hate how he does this to me..' My mind groaned. 'But.. I guess I love too.' A small smile appeared on my lips. "Two can play at this game, you know." I say quietly, looking up into his beautiful purple orbs.

At the second I flipped our positions so I was above the other male. I leaned down slightly, my tongue gently slivering out from my lips and ever so softly flicking against his, now, trembling lips.

"I want you so bad, Otonashi." The bluenette whispered shakily to me, making my pants grow tighter.

"I-I bet." I say jokingly as I stand up. Looking up and down the hall way. "You're lucky no one saw us." I smirk.

"Tch, you're the one who's lucky. You're the one every thinks is straight." Hinata snorts and pushes him self away from the wall.

"Psh, Whatever, man." I laugh at him and begin walking back towards where the others were still quarreling. 'I think this is the happiest I've ever been.' My mind swoons adoringly.

-Later-

"It's been decided." Yuri stated suddenly, making us all look up at our leader, hoping for some explanation.

"Our battle plans have all been decided. It's time to go to war. If you're not down for the fight, you better just get up and run. Cause this isn't some play fight. This is real. And if you're not ready to take the fall, then just leave because you aren't suitable for my battlefront." Yurippe's usually playful and soft green eyes had turned many shades darker and had the bone chilling look of determination and seriousness.

No one stood or said anything, just merely nodded and accepted the conditions the battlefront required.

"Good, I see this world has given my strong warriors. Bad move on God's part." She smirked, her eyes gleaming with lust for battle. "Everyone will help out with this operation. We must all work together, or The Afterlife Battlefront will have been for nothing." She spat that last part out like poison.

Noda stood up, his halberd clutched tightly in his fist. "No matter what, I will stay at your side, Yurippe." He said, bowing his head. "You have been the greatest leader we could have asked for and we will not let you down."

Yuri smiled, "Thanks, Noda." Her casual and sweet sounding voice returning for instant just to be consumed with her battle-ready aura.

"Now, let this battle, Begin!"


	7. Pre-Battle Happenings

I let out an airy sigh as I exited the room. My head was still spinning for earlier. But I need to get my head in the game. Just like Yuri said, this was going to be the biggest battle we've ever had. If we wanted to win, we'd have to all come together. Another sigh escaped my lips as I leaned against the wall right outside the door, my head falling limply against it.

"This battle," I say softly, closing my eyes, just trying to imagine all the chaos that was about to take place, when I heard a soft voice come from next to me.

"It's gonna be pretty bad, huh?" They asked. I opened my eyes to find innocent green eyes staring back, a mixed expression on his face.

"Oh, Hey Ooyama." I replied, smiling a little at the younger boy. "Yeah, This is going to be our fiercest fight. Even worse than our fights with Ang- I mean Kanade." It had been a little strange getting used to referring to Kanade by her actual name instead of Angel. I mean, it was the first thing he called her and no one else in the Battlefront called her by her name. So it was all very new.

The brown haired boy frowned a bit, "I can tell." He said in a barely audible voice as he looked down at his shoes. He really did seem frightened.

I frowned at him, he seemed so young and inexperienced, it made me want to protect him. But I knew that everyone had to toughen up for this battle. "Listen, Ooyama. We're going to defeat them, okay? We have Yuri as a leader! You really think we'd be able to lose with someone like her?" I ask, trying to brighten up the mood a little.

His green eyes regained that friendly shimmer they usually had. "I know, I know." He began, a grin spreading across his face. "Plus, we also have Shiina on our side! So we'll win for sure!" Ooyama said excitedly, his mood had really perked up from a second ago.

I eyed him, "Shiina, huh?" I asked as my smile grew wider. "Got a little something for the female ninja, huh?" I chuckled softly.

"W-What?! What are you s-saying?! Of course not! W-Why you.." He babbled, his entire face turning a bright red and worry spread throughout his emerald eyes.

"Don't worry," I say, patting him gently on the back. "I won't tell anyone." I put my pointer finger up to my lips, shushing softly.

"W-Whatever!" Ooyama yelled, his blush deepening even more as he ran down the hallway.

"Are you making people cry again, Otonashi?" Hinata asked, smirking as he emerged from the doorway.

"Maybe," I reply, grinning devilishly.

"You know you should-" Before his sentence was completely, a pink blur appeared from nowhere and struck the blue haired male directly in the face.

"You little brat!" He shouted, holding his nose. "You could've killed me! What the hell's wrong with you?" He yelled at the small rocker girl who was smiling evilly.

"Looks like your brain slipped outta your nose again, Upper Class man!" Yui laughed, smirking aggressively as she squatted down next to him.

"That Hurt!" The purple eyed male screamed, shooting up and putting her into a headlock. "I'll show you who's brain is gonna slip outta who's nose." He growled, strangling her.

"Knock it off, Hinata." I breathed, looking down at the two idiots. "Yui, stop struggling."

"B..But he's c..crushing my windpipe." She gasped out, fighting for air.

"That's what you get you baka!" Hinata shouted.

"Time for me to intervene." I sigh, and walk over to them. "Okay, enough is enough." I say, clanking their heads together.

"Ow! Otonashi what was that for?" The other boy asked, rubbing his head.

"O-Ow, Senpai, That hurt." Yui whimpered.

"Be quiet! I'm hurting too!" The bluenette barked.

"Idiots," I breathed, "Come on, Hinata. Let's go." I say, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him up.

"Meanies!" The pinkette whined as we walked away.

"That girl, dude. She's something." Hinata sighed.

-Later-

Hinata and I'd were approaching my dorm room when we noticed that the door was slightly open. Some one had been inside.. or maybe was still inside.

"Otonashi, should we go in?" He asked nervously, eyeing the door suspiciously.

"Y-Yeah! I mean, what if someone broke into my room? What if they stole something?" I replied anxiously, my eyes never leaving the opened door.

Hinata took in a deep breath, "Okay, let's go see." He said quietly, inching towards my dorm.

"Come on, it's not like it's dangerous to go in." I say, not realizing how careless I was being. I walked straight into my room, the darkness engulfing me since the lights were out.

"Otonashi! Where'd you go?!" Hinata cried out in a sudden panic.

"Calm down, would ya? I'm right her-" I was cut off my an arm wrapping around my neck and yanking me from the door way into the pitch black room.

"Oton-" I hear Hinata begin to scream but the door is abruptly slammed shut, locking Hinata out and me in.


End file.
